


Loyal Companion, A Short Story (from a dogs perspective)

by planetsnstars



Category: International Classification of Diseases - World Health Organization
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsnstars/pseuds/planetsnstars
Summary: Most people have pets, and most of the time it is a dog or cat. In almost every family, there are teenage children included. Through out teenage years, people go through puberty, making your brain grow and experience new hormones. Sometimes, it is just puberty. But other times, it is a disorder. This story bases itself around a dogs perspective of a teenage girl going through mental health issues.





	Loyal Companion, A Short Story (from a dogs perspective)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning:  
> •ED  
> •Self harm  
> •Suicide  
> •Dogs  
> •Funeral  
> If you are sensitive to any of these topics, I suggest you do not continue reading.  
> Please read at your own risk.
> 
> I based this short story over my own experiences. I put what I think my own dog would think while she watched, and what I think would happen if I passed.  
> This story was hard to write, mostly because it would make me remember those dark times.

My human is strange. One second she's laughing and joking around, the other shes silent and still. I like when she turns and gives me pets, telling me I'm a good girl. It makes me feel like I am a good girl, even when i am doing nothing.

My human and i have started this really fun thing during dinner. She takes a bite, then throws me a bite. I love it when they get the brown bag. The brown bag usually consists of nuggets, fries, and a cookie. She throws me a few chicken nuggets everytime they go! Although I dont get why when shes done eating, she goes to the toilet and throws up. Maybe food makes her sick. When my human comes back from the toilet, she gives me head pats and kisses my nose, telling me I'm the best girl in the whole wide world. Me? The best girl in the whole wide world? What a title! I'll hold it with honor. 

My human and I go on lots of walks together. I over heard my human and mom say she wants to get more exercise, especially with me. I really do love walks. It's even better when it's with my human! We run and walk for miles. It really is fun! Once I chased a cat all the way into the forest! I was lost for a few days, no human in sight. But finally I found my way home, back to my humans. I really did miss them. Mom scolded me saying to never run off again. My human just hugged me, and told me she loves me. I love her too. Has she always been this thin?

For bedtime, my human and I go through the daily schedule that mom made for her. First, she opens this rectangular box and take out a small cylinder the size of a penny. I think they call these small cylinders 'pills', but I'm not too sure. That's just what my human calls them. She takes a few sips of water, and that's it! There are more steps, but my human doesn't usually do them. We lay down in our beds and tomorrow starts a new and fun day. 

Tonight is just like others. My human wakes me up by grabbing this large pink and black stripped box. I'm sure she doesnt mean to wake me up. She opens it and pulls out a small silver object. Its flat, and has one line going down the middle. I dont know what that is. Is it a treat? For me? I think I deserve a treat. I've been really good today! But, she doesn't reach down and give it to me. She holds up her wrists and move the silver object across it. My human really is strange. That's not what you're supposed to do with treats! Maybe tomorrow I can show her what a true treat is. I close my eyes, and fall into a deep sleep. 

I get woken up again, but, it's still not morning. Its still dark out. I look over, and the bathroom light is on. I stand up, and walk inside. My human is sitting in the bathtub, crying. I need to comfort her. I lick her face and whine. She just my head and tells me that I'm a good girl. I know I am. She tells me every day. Then she usually gives me a treat afterwards. Does she have a treat for me? I don't see one. I think I deserve one.  
"I love you so much, take care of mom for me." She whispers, sobbing. Of course I'll take care of mom. Why wouldn't I? But I'm not a human, so I'll need my humans help. I'm tired, human. Can we go back to sleep? She kisses my head and turns away. I whine. Come back to bed with me. She opens a bottle, and pours something into her hand. I get thirsty, and walk into the kitchen. My water bowl is right where it always is, half full. I drink some. I wonder what tomorrow will be like. How far will we walk tomorrow? Will my humans get nuggets again? I hope next time I can have them all. I hear the water turn on. I guess my human is taking a shower, and I shouldn't disturb her. I go back to the room my human and I share, and I lay down in my bed. I decide to wait for her. I hope she doesnt take too long, or I might fall asleep! As I hear the water flowing, I start to relax. I close my eyes, and drift off.  
A while later, I wake up. The water is still running. I hope I didn't sleep too long, I was supposed to sleep alongside my human. The sun slowly creeps in through the blinds. Its still slightly dark, but i think its morning. I get up and stretch. My human usually stretches with me, but shes not in her bed. I go to the bathroom. My human is laying down in the bathtub. Why would she sleep here? She has a bed across the hallway! My human really is strange. But, as a loyal companion should, I lay down and wait for her to wake up. I hope she wakes up soon. She needs to feed me my breakfast. 

A while passes, and she doesnt move. Is she ever going to wake up and feed me my breakfast? I'm hungry. I decide to go and whine at mom until she feeds me. I get up and go to moms room. Luckily she kept it open, just for me. I go inside and begin to whine. Finally, she wakes up. Shes mad, of course. I am too! I want my breakfast, and my human isnt moving. She calls out for my human, in hopes to wake her up and feed me. I look toward the doorway, but no response from my human follows. I look back at mom and whine. After a while of this process, she gets up and goes to wake up my human. I follow happily behind. Finally! I can get fed. I guess mom heard the shower running, and sighed. "Who can take a shower this early in the morning?" She grumbles, heading towards the kitchen. Mom doesnt get it, shes sleeping! You dont sleep while showering. 

Finally, she feeds me, and I eat it all. I think I forget to chew sometimes. Oh well. Now its time to go say goodmorning to my human! I go back to the bathroom. The water is still running, and my human is still laying down in the tub. How long can she sleep wet for? I hope not long, I want to go on a walk! and play! I hope she can play today. Maybe throw a ball in the backyard, or tug the tug the rope with me to see who's stronger. Of course, I usually win most games. My human usually quits and says it's time to go inside. She must be a sore loser, but I dont hold it against her.  
I get impatient, and start to bark at her. Wake up already! Its time to play! Or even go on a walk! I keep barking, until mom comes in. My human doesnt move. She always was a deep sleeper. Maybe mom can wake her up.

But, mom doesnt remain calm. She screams and pushes me out of the way, and turns off the water. She must be mad. Do people usually cry when they're mad? Man. Mom must be as strange as my human is. She scrambles for her talking box in the other room, and, as the name says, talked to it. It responded, and soon there were flashing blue and red lights everywhere. Where were they coming from? Not me, that's for sure. I cant do that. My mom locked me in my humans room. Rude much? I was fine where I was. Soon I heart more footsteps, and people talking. I start to bark. Let me out! My human needs to play with me! She cant play on her own! Who's going to retrieve the ball? Me! Not these weird voices!

A while passes, and its quiet. I go up and look out the window, but the flashing lights are gone. Its quiet. I decide to take a nap and wait for my humans to come home. Maybe we can play later. Until they come home, I'll nap and figure out which game to play. Maybe even all of them! I hope so. I really do love games. Especially with my human. I close my eyes, and drift off into sleep. 

I get awakened by the door opening. I jump up expecting my human, but instead, I get mom. Shes sobbing. Why is everybody crying? Did I miss something? And where is my human? It's dark out now. How late is it? Did I really sleep for that long? We cant play in the dark. Mom collapses on the bed, wailing. "My baby! My baby is gone!" Her baby? Does she mean my human? My human isnt a baby. And even if she did mean my human, where did she go to? I explore the house, but, no sign of her. Where is she? I go back to mom, and whine. I whine until mom screams at me to stop. I dont understand why she's crying, and where my human is. I'm starting to get worried now. I put my head on the edge of the bed and look up at her. Shes holding one of my humans pillows, sobbing. I dont understand. What is happening? Where is my human?

As the days pass, my human never comes home. My mom cries every night. I still dont understand. My mom has since locked my humans room. How can my human ever go inside if its locked? Is she in there? She needs me, my human needs me. We need to play, to walk, to eat together. She needs to throw me food, to go to sleep with me. She needs to be here, and she cant ever do that if her room is locked. Where is she going to sleep? She needs her room unlocked. And frankly, I like sleeping in her room better than the living room. I wish she could come home soon. I miss her

My human still isnt here, and it's been so long. Mom has stopped coming out of her room, but I can still hear her crying. Luckily I can reach the food all by myself, but it's just a hassle. This has become a new routine now. A routine without my human. Todays routine is different. Mom comes out of her room dressed in all black. She puts a my hardest, leash and collar on, and we get in the car. I love car rides! It's so much fun! I usually sit in the back while my humans sit in the front. But I don't mind. Theres more room in the back, making it easier to move back and forth between windows. But unfortunately, the car ride soon ends. Gray stones line the green grass. I wish I could read what they say. 

Mom leads me to an open hole with a blue tent above it. A lot of people are there, all wearing black. Is this a party? Is my human here? Where is she? I miss her so much. Mom sits down, and I sit on the floor next to her. Theres a large brown box laying on another large brown box, with flowers laying on top it. I dont get it. Is my human in that box? 

Someone stands behind the podium and starts talking. People all around me start crying, especially mom. After a long period of talking, they open a little part of the brown box. I cant see inside, but everyone else can. Mom walks up to the box and sobs harder, if that were even possible. I dont understand, what's in the box? Is my human in the box? I wish I could see. 

Soon enough, everyone leaves, most still crying. But, we stayed behind. A little boy I recognized put a note in the box. What is that box for? What's inside it? The same man that was talking at the podium closed the box. Then two men attached some sort of metal grabber onto the far ends of the box. A giant machine lifted it off the bigger box, and lowered it into the hole. Mom couldnt stop crying and yelling for her baby. I wish I understood better. I just want my human back. 

Eventually, we leave. We get back into the car and drove back home. I still love car rides. They're my favorite thing in the world. Well, besides playing, going on walks, eating, and especially my humans! Back at home we go inside, and the routine continues as always.

Mom is working on coming out of her room more, but she still cries at night. My human has yet to come home. I miss her. I wonder all the time where she went. Hopefully someday I will find her again. But until then, I will just wait for her here. Because I love my human. Even if she is strange, and leaves for so long. I wish she can come home soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you need help, please seek it.  
> Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255
> 
> If you read this far, hello! I hoped you enjoyed this short story.  
> My name is Planet, and I enjoy writing sad (mostly short) stories!  
> This is my first ever post, and I hope it doesnt disappoint!  
> Stay tuned for more sad stories!


End file.
